lifeslamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash
Childhood Rainbow Dash grew up as an attractive popular student who made straight-a's all throughout elementary, middle, and high school. Everyone she met wanted to be her. However, nobody was aware that her parents, two pegasi college graduates named Canon and Reign, made her life hell. They verbally, and sometimes physically, abused her, denied her many social luxuries. They just showed her, every day, that she wasn't loved. After her father discovered and forcefully ended a brief relationship Rainbow had with Fluttershy, she ran away at the young age of sixteen. She fled to Canterlot from her home in Cloudsdale, and nobody she knew saw her again until she moved to Ponyville at twenty-one. Adult life (Awaiting results from the MLP episode where Rainbow went to the WB training camp; whether Rainbow actually became a Wonderbolt or not! Lookin' like it.) While in Canterlot, Rainbow went to one of the three colleges there and received a master in dynamic weather mathematics, and another master in business. She also earned two minors, one bachelor in communications and the other bachelor in military science. When she arrived in Canterlot, she went straight to the dean of the school and explained her situation. After reviewing her academic record, the dean, Pepper, gave her a chance. Rainbow took a few tests and excelled in them, then gave an exemplary performance in her first few classes. Pepper gave her a full ride through college, though there were no vacancies in on-campus housing. She started out in an apartment and took a job with the White Army's weather patrol. By the time she decided to drop out of college, (rather than persue a doctorate) she was a captain in the WAWP - and could have easily transferred over to the armed forces to recieve training and become a captain in the actual army. Instead, she moved to nearby Ponyville to take over weather control there. There was no official weather patrol there, since it was (relatively) so close to Canterlot, but she still recieved a captain's salary from the WAWP. Fluttershy was particularily happy to see Rainbow again. Dash made many friends, including the other five of the initial six elements and her bandmates, though none were aware of her depressing yet impressive history. Rainbow Dash was admitted to the Wonderbolt Academy a few years after she moved to Ponyville. Shortly after Discord's and the carnivore's return, Rainbow and Pinkie began courting. They are now married, and were the trailblazers for same-sex marriage. Luna, when she was still a princess, married them at the celebration after the Battle for Cloudsdale. Shortly afterward, both Luna and Celestia declared same-sex marriage legal. Personality Because of her upbringing, she's grown a pretty tough shell over her inner self. Her five best friends, including her wife, are the only ones who see her for who she is. Though, a lot of the time, she hardens herself to even them. Her shell shows her to be a nice but tough, cool, sometimes pig-headed athlete. Army Service Rainbow Dash currently serves with the Equestrian Army under Twilight Sparkle, with no official title or position. She hunts for the rest of the Elements alongside her friends and many other Element-bearers. Random Rainbow facts *Rainbow Dash is now a Wonderbolt. *Rainbow was nearly killed during the Battle for Cloudsdale. She was mortally wounded, but was instantly healed by the magic of the Elements when Twilight combined them to decimate the enemy's army. *Rainbow is the founding member of Rainbow Of Letter. Artist Credit Page Category:Equestrian Category:Mane Six